


When we're together

by alchemicink



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Christmas Tree, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 08:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemicink/pseuds/alchemicink
Summary: Life is good, life is bad, life is everything in between. Especially when we're together





	1. sweet stuff

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my 100th fic on AO3! Can you believe it? I cannot LOL. Anyway, to celebrate, I'm posting this collection of (established relationship) takahika drabbles because they're my favorite. These are really just short things I write for shiritori, so this will be updated very sporadically :D
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"Time is running out and the clock is ticking," Hikaru warns ominously in a low tone which he hopes sounds like a menacing villain. He crosses his arms and leans closer to Takaki, practically breathing down his neck. 

"But there are so many choices," Takaki exclaims, wholly unfazed by Hikaru's attempt at intimidation. 

Hikaru rolls his eyes, giving up the act. His boyfriend is apparently immune to it by now. "Seriously though," he sighs. "Pick something. It's starting to melt." 

Takaki looks down at the cup of frozen yogurt in his hands and then back to the all the topping choices spread out in front of him. The pout on his face is stupidly cute. 

"What are you getting?" he asks as he finally begins to scoop out a handful of cookie dough bites. 

Hikaru gestures towards his cup of plain vanilla with a few chunks of strawberry on top. "Healthy stuff," he answers. 

Takaki snorts. "Boooooring," he teases in a childish sing-song voice. "And fro-yo isn't healthy anyway. Today is my cheat day. So if we die, we die like men." He lets out a laugh at his own joke. 

Hikaru watches in semi-horror as Takaki buries his frozen yogurt in a disgusting array of brownie crumbles, caramel syrup, white chocolate chips, crushed up candy bars, and a sea of rainbow sprinkles. 

"If you think I'm going to kiss you after you eat that, you're crazy," Hikaru grumbles as they finally pay for their desserts, thinking about the gross combination of flavors. 

Takaki just grins, and Hikaru can already feel his resolution wavering just looking at that face. 

"I know you can't resist sweet stuff."


	2. Interference

"Anyway, that's why I couldn't find any pickles at the grocery store. Buuut..." Takaki says. He rummages through the plastic bag in his hand. "I did manage to find a cucumber." 

He holds up the vegetable in question with a smile as if it could replace the pickles the recipe actually called for.

Hikaru stares. "That's the most ridiculous story I've ever heard."

Takaki, unconcerned, steps inside his boyfriend's apartment and heads towards the kitchen. "But it's completely 100 percent true."

"Even the part about the ninjas?" Hikaru asks suspiciously. 

" _Especially_ the part about the ninjas."


	3. on the road again

"You remember that time we went to Ishikawa?" Hikaru teases as he sweeps over the room once more to make sure he's not forgetting anything. 

Takaki pauses in his struggle to zip his suitcase closed. "I'd rather forget the last part of that trip," Takaki groans, clearly remembering it as he speaks.

Hikaru laughs, remembering too how Takaki had spent the long drive home with his face plastered to the car window muttering about how hungover he was. They'd had to stop three times for him to puke on the side of the road. 

"But now you can learn from your mistakes," Hikaru continues, still amused. 

"Yes," Takaki mutters as he fights against the suitcase zipper, leaning forward to put more weight on it with an elbow. "What I learned is never play a drinking game with you." 

Hikaru simply grins in satisfaction. 

Takaki scowls. "Get over here and sit on this suitcase so I can close it." 

Hikaru rolls his eyes but does as he's told. They really do need to be heading out soon if they want to arrive at their destination before dark. 

"Hey Yuya," Hikaru begins, watching as Takaki's eyes light up in relief as he finally seals the stubborn suitcase shut. "We're gonna have a fun trip." 

"I know," he replies, gently grabbing Hikaru's hand once he stands back up. "I'm the best road trip companion," he adds smugly, ruining what was becoming a sentimental moment. 

Hikaru snorts. "Yeah, your track record is less than stellar." He grabs the suitcase and heads towards the door. "Let's get this show on the road."


	4. Easy as pie

"Absolutely no promises about the pie," Takaki says, not taking his eyes off the array of ingredients in front of him. He's frowning like he's looking at a stack of unpaid bills instead of food. "So don't get your hopes up." 

Hikaru chuckles from his viewpoint at the kitchen table. "I have faith in your cooking skills. You have yet to set the kitchen on fire, so that's a good sign. Don't sell yourself short." 

Takaki looks unconvinced, though he reaches out anyway to begin the baking process with the first ingredient listed on the recipe. 

"You said the same thing last time and I ended up using salt instead of sugar," Takaki mutters, mostly to himself but not quiet enough that Hikaru doesn't hear. 

"That's why I already hid the salt away where you can't find it," Hikaru declares, looking proud. 

"...you took it over to Yabu's place, didn't you?" 

Hikaru scoffs, and now it's his turn to mutter. "It's not like he's ever using his kitchen for anything..." 

But that does the trick to make Takaki laugh, because tales of Yabu's unused kitchen are legendary. Hikaru watches him relax his shoulders and roll up his sleeves. 

"Alright, I'm going to bake this pie," Takaki says with determination. 

"That's the spirit!" Hikaru cheers. 

There are plenty of other things Hikaru could be doing this evening, but he'd rather sit here and watch his boyfriend instead. Plus, while he's confident Takaki's baking adventure won't turn out as bad as anticipated, he does want to provide a little supervision. Just in case. 

"Oh no, I forgot the pie crust!" Takaki suddenly exclaims in horror. 

Hikaru can't help but laugh. _Of course._ He stands up, grabbing his keys. 

"Alright, come on. We're going on a grocery shopping adventure."


	5. Some assembly required

"After all that work, are you _kidding_ me?" Hikaru complains. He stretches out on the floor, too exasperated and exhausted to move anymore for the time being. 

Takaki is flopped on the floor beside him, holding a paper set of directions in his hands. "That's what it says." He gestures to the paper. "You know, if we'd read the directions in the first place, we could have avoided all of this." 

Neither of them looks at the mostly-assembled shoe rack nearby, knowing that eventually they'll have to take it apart again and put it together correctly. Right now, they're content to just stare up at the ceiling in mild frustration and take a long break from the task at hand. 

"We don't really need a shoe rack anyway, do we?" Takaki questions after a moment of silence. 

"I'd prefer not to break my ankles tripping over your shoes every time I come home," Hikaru answers, giving Takaki a sharp poke with his finger. 

Takaki squirms, and then snuggles closer to his boyfriend. "I don't have _that_ many shoes," he says, quietly defending himself. 

"Yes you do," Hikaru replies. He tries to push Takaki away because he's sweaty, but there's no escaping that gentle yet vice-like hug. 

"Yuto owns way more shoes than me," Takaki continues. 

Hikaru scoffs. "Yuto doesn't _live here_ ," he reminds him. 

"Details, details," Takaki mumbles, voice growing quieter like he's drifting off to sleep. 

A moment later and Takaki snores, confirming his suspicions. How this man could fall asleep anywhere and everywhere, Hikaru will never understand. 

He slaps his hand against Takaki's arm to jolt him awake again. Startled, Takaki bolts straight up like he'd been set on fire. 

"No sleeping until we finish the shoe rack," Hikaru says, pointing to the unfinished mess nearby. 

Takaki groans and flops back down to the floor. It's almost cute enough to make Hikaru rethink his demand. But he knows they'll both be happier once they finally finish the project. 

"Okayyyyy," Takaki sighs. "But this time we're following all the directions."


	6. Creepy Crawlys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not saying this one is vaguely based on true events... but I'm not NOT saying that either

“Both kinds of spiders are bad. Poisonous or not, I don’t care what you say.” 

Hikaru wants to roll his eyes, he truly does, but Takaki has him in a vice-like grip which makes any sort of movement rather difficult. Instead he chooses to direct his deadpan glare to the spider in question since he can’t currently see his boyfriend while he’s plastered to his back like he was superglued there. 

The spider remains frozen in place on the kitchen floor as if he’d just picked that spot for some casual sunbathing. 

“You know I can’t get rid of the spider if you don’t let me go,” Hikaru points out. The broom is really all he needs to take care of this situation. He considers trying to shuffle over to the cleaning supplies with Takaki still attached, but the other has an arm wrapped around Hikaru’s neck. He’d rather avoid strangulation today if possible. 

Hesitantly Takaki loosens his grip, but he still acts like a frightened deer caught in headlights, ready to bolt at any sort of movement. 

“Giant spiders are scary,” Takaki mutters, even as he remains still as a statue without his boyfriend shield. 

“It’s not _that_ big,” Hikaru says, finally grabbing the broom. If he had to guess, the spider might cover a majority of the palm of his hand if it stretched its legs out. The torso is thick too but he’s seen bigger spiders over the years, so he wouldn’t call it _giant._

Takaki whines. “Hurry up! What if it starts moving? What if it disappears and then we’ll have a giant spider in the kitchen forever? I’ll never be able to eat again.” 

Sometimes Hikaru wonders why he fell in love with this overdramatic drama queen. Life was a lot quieter before he moved in.

But maybe he just finds Takaki’s pure emotions endearing. 

“Alright, I’m gonna kill it,” Hikaru sighs, positioning the broom so he can squash the spider and things can go back to normal. 

He thinks one quick thump should do the trick, but when he hits it, a wave of tinier spiders spreads out across the floor. Behind him, he can hear Takaki shrieking and climbing onto the kitchen table. 

“IT HAD BABIES,” Takaki bellows, even more traumatized than before.

“Really? I hadn’t noticed,” Hikaru shouts back sarcastically while he works to squash the escaping parade of baby spiders. Thankfully they don’t move very fast and he manages to get all of them (he hopes) with a few more good whacks of the broom. 

He takes a step back to survey the carnage. 

“We should move to a spider-free apartment,” Takaki says, a bit more calmly now but still from his position on top of the table. Hikaru really does roll his eyes this time. 

“I think we’ll be okay staying here,” he reassures Takaki while he sweeps up the spider remains. 

Takaki laughs now that he’s not so scared anymore, and his laughter echoes all around the kitchen, a warm pleasant sound. It doesn’t take long before Hikaru starts laughing too at the ridiculousness of the whole situation. 

When he puts the broom away, he sees Takaki still sitting casually on top of the kitchen table (he’ll have to remember to clean that before dinner). Takaki has a cheesy grin on his face, but it looks sweet in Hikaru’s eyes. 

“Hey Hika,” he begins. “You know you’re my hero.”


	7. for your viewing pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going through old shiritoris and found a few of these drabbles I forgot to add here. This chapter is a pre-relationship one ^_^

“It's my turn to pick a show!” Hikaru says as soon as the end credits start to roll. 

Takaki pouts. "Don't you want to watch another episode?" 

Hikaru stretches his arms and readjusts his position on the couch. "There's only so much _Gossip Girl_ I can take in one day. How about _The Walking Dead_?" 

"But zombies are scary." Takaki makes an overexaggerated terrified facial expression, complete with slapping his hands against his cheeks like a frozen scream. 

Hikaru rolls his eyes. "Do you even remember that you came over here to rehearse our lines?" 

They started out a few hours ago for some extra practice on rehearsing their lines for the upcoming stage play. But of course, they got distracted along the way. A random line of dialogue reminding one of them a funny story, which eventually leads to "hey you gotta see this youtube video," which in turn somehow leads to watching random episodes of random TV shows. 

"I think we got a lot of good practice in earlier. I'll certainly never forget the way you got tongue-tied and accidentally misprounced my name earlier," Takaki replies with a grin. 

"Get off my couch," Hikaru says, pretending to be annoyed. 

In response, Takaki just snuggles deeper into the cushions. "Nah, I'm comfy here." 

"Freeloader," Hikaru complains. But truthfully, he doesn't mind Takaki hanging around like this. 

"But I gave you the irreplaceable gift of introducing you to Gossip Girl." 

"Aaaand that's why I'm paying you back with zombies." Now it's Hikaru's turn to grin. 

"Noooooooooo!" Takaki buries his face into a pillow. 

Hikaru is sure the TV won't be nearly as exciting as watching the show beside him on the couch. 

He grins. "I can't wait to hear what you think."


	8. bedtime stories, interrupted

"An eternal flame, which never goes out..." Takaki says with the most serious tone he can muster up.

Hikaru snorts, ruining the mood. "That's what _eternal_ means." 

"Shut up," Takaki whines. "I'm trying to make the story more dramatic." 

Hikaru snuggles deeper under the covers. "You're doing a terrible job so far," he teases. 

"Do _you_ want to tell the bedtime story then?" Takaki replies. He stares up at the bedroom ceiling defiantly, ignoring Hikaru's attempts to cuddle. 

Hikaru, of course, has long since grown immune to his partner's petulant behavior. "No," he answers, "I'm the one who requested a story, so it's your job to tell it." 

"Then stop interrupting," Takaki says again, more seriously this time, but he still plants a quick kiss on Hikaru's forehead just to show he isn't mad. Well, not too mad anyway.

"So the eternal flame?" Hikaru prompts. 

"The eternal flame," Takaki repeats loudly for dramatic effect, "which never goes out... was hidden away inside a cave within the tallest mountain in the kingdom." 

"Terrible place to hide something," Hikaru interrupts again. "What kind of ventilation does a cave have for a fire that never goes out?" 

Annoyed, Takaki sticks one hand under the covers and pokes Hikaru's side right under his ribcage. 

"It's a magical fire so no smoke," he continues, still trying to maintain an air of mystery in his voice but his storytelling patience is rapidly growing thin. 

Hikaru grumbles something about bruises and photoshoots, but Takaki continues the story. 

"The cave was guarded by a mythical creature..." he trails off for a minute, "...of your choosing." There's been too many interruptions for him to remember his original idea, so he's clearly just winging it now.

"I vote for a giant magical salamander," Hikaru says. 

There's a long silence in the darkness before Takaki just says "...what?" 

"You heard me, giant magical salamander. Put it in the story."

Takaki sighs. "Alright. The eternal flame which never goes out is guarded by a giant magical salamander... who does... salamander things...?" He trails off, unsure where his story is going anymore. 

Hikaru expresses his disapproval by taking his index finger and poking Takaki's side just as hard as he had earlier. 

Takaki retaliates by pushing Hikaru completely off the bed, grinning at the satisfied thump followed by Hikaru's muffled laugh. 

"Storytime is over for tonight."


	9. Better late than never

"Better late than never," Takaki says with a sheepish laugh like this isn't all his fault.

Hikaru isn't fooled, and he shoots a glare at the man behind the wheel. "We were supposed to be here two hours ago," he points out. 

Takaki pretends he doesn't hear him as he gets out of the car. "Ah, look at the view! Smell that salt air! Isn't nature lovely?" 

"I'll drown you in the _lovely_ ocean," Hikaru mutters. 

Takaki grabs his hand. "You're just hungry. We should eat." He pulls Hikaru towards the restaurant at the top of the hill overlooking the sparkling sea. "I'll even pay since I was the one who took a wrong turn." 

"It was four wrong turns, and you were paying anyway," Hikaru points out, but doesn't struggle as they walk towards the restaurant. His stomach has been grumpily asking for food for the past half hour after all. 

Takaki's hand is warm wrapped around his own, and there's an excited sparkle in his eyes. Hikaru's annoyance starts to fade. 

"You're a mess. Why do I love you?" Hikaru mutters again, but this time with a bit of a chuckle. 

"Because I have great hair?" Takaki teases. 

"You give me _gray_ hairs," Hikaru banters back. 

Takaki laughs as he opens the door of the restaurant. "That's why I gave you hair dye for your birthday." 

"Careful," Hikaru warns, "or I'll use it on you in your sleep." 

Takaki leans in closer, not caring that they're in full view of everyone in the restaurant now. He whispers, "I'd like to see you try."


	10. things that go knock-thump in the night

"Find out what that noise is," Hikaru whispers groggily into the darkness. "It's too annoying to sleep through." 

"Me?!" Takaki whisper-shouts back, utterly too dramatic for Hikaru's half-awake state to deal with. "What if it's a murderer in our apartment?" 

Hikaru sometimes wonders how he fell in love with this idiot. 

"Then he's a super incompetent one, judging by the lack of murder so far," he replies, groping in the dark for Takaki so he can push him out of bed. 

They both pause when they hear the muffled knock-thump again coming from the living room. Not too loud to draw outside suspicion but not too quiet to easily ignore. 

Hikaru finally succeeds in getting Takaki to roll off the bed. Unfortunately he did not calculate the other's strong grip into this scenario, and gets pulled down along with him. The crash as he lands on top of his rather solid boyfriend should have been loud enough to draw the attention of whoever was making the noise. 

But the muffled knock-thump continues like nothing happened. 

"Forget the noise," Takaki mutters, reaching up to wrap his arms around Hikaru. "This position isn't so bad." 

"Forgot about your murderer theory already?" Hikaru says, mustering up all the sarcasm he has now that he's very unfortunately wide awake. "Or do you think he'll see us together and decide not to kill the two idiot lovers on the floor?" 

"Maybe he's a romantic at heart?" 

"You're impossible," Hikaru declares, wiggling his way out of the embrace just in case Takaki gets a glimpse in the dark of the smile which accidentally made its way to his lips. 

He's not going to encourage these terrible jokes lest Takaki decides to share more. 

Hikaru makes it to the bedroom door before Takaki creeps up behind him to join in the investigation, hands latched to the back of Hikaru's tank top. It feels like he's lugging a giant monkey around on his back. 

He opens the door and switches on the light, hoping to catch the source of the noise in the act. 

Turns out there's a tiny bird fluttering around by the window, trying to find its way out. 

"It's a bird!" Takaki exclaims as if he was vying for the position of Captain Obvious. 

"Wow, you're so observant. Why don't you find him a way out too then?" He reaches around to tug Takaki forward, but the other remains rooted to the ground. 

"I don't wanna touch it," he whispers back. 

"Just go open the window," Hikaru sighs. 

He remembers they had the window open earlier since the weather was nice, but it has a tendency to slip shut after a while. So he figures the bird just slipped in without notice but didn't make it back out again in time. 

"You'll save me if it attacks my hair?" Takaki asks, inching slowly forward. 

Hikaru snorts. "No, I'll laugh hysterically and send video to Chinen." 

Takaki gasps, and places his hand over his heart. "The betrayal!" 

"Stop stalling," Hikaru complains. He's ready to get back to bed. 

All in all, the confrontation is anticlimactic. Takaki cringes like he's doing the most terrifying job in the world, but he manages to get the window open long enough for the bird to swoop away to freedom. He flails a bit as the bird flies by, but it otherwise goes off without a hitch. He secures the window shut afterwards. 

"You survived," Hikaru deadpans. 

"As an animal rescuer now, I think I deserve a reward," he teases back. 

Hikaru returns to bed. "Congrats, you win a decent night of sleep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah okay this is kinda similar to the Creepy Crawlys chapter but I figure this is just a regular occurance lol


End file.
